Birthday : DC Versi
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: Summary : hari ulang tahun Haibara... Apakah hari ulang tahun ini menjadi hari ulang tahun terburuknya? Atau akan menjadi ulang tahun terbaiknya... Warning : gaje.


Birthday

Hahay… saya nge-update fic ini demi memperingati hari ulang tahun saya yang ke 14. Semoga menjadi awal yang baik buat saya dan yang kenal ma saya *amin*. Um… aku juga mau ngasih tau. Kalau soal umurku yang tertera di profil itu akan saya ganti. Tapi nggak tau kapan. Cuz saya jarang ngeupdate dari komputer, melainkan dari hp. So, aku nggak bisa menggantinya sekarang *nggak penting banget deh*. Ok sekarang Ai Cuma buat oneshot. Kalau cerita ini terkesan jelek, terlalu gaje atau yang lainnya jangan salahkan saya ya *kalau nggak kamu langsung siapa?*. tau ah… ok semoga senang dengan fic saya. Enjoy.

Summary : ulang tahun ke 8 Haibara. Akankah ulang tahunnya sekarang menjadi ulang tahun terburuknya? Atau malah ulang tahun terindahnya? Warning : Haibara POV (kalau ada POV lain pasti di beri tau), gaje.

Disclamer : aku tau semua milik Bang Gosho, tapi sebentar lagi semua akan menjadi milik aku *smile devil* karena aku akan membunuh Gosho-sensei *di timpuk Gosho FC* ampun~ nggak mungkin Ai berani membunuh orang.

Rating : T (aku tak akan lepas dari rating yang satu ini, jujur aku nggak bisa buat fic yang raitngnya selain rating T)

Genre : frindship/romance (pusing dah Ai, nggak bisa nentuin soalnya)

Ai Haibara & Conan E

Birthday *oneshot*

Happy birthday Haibara…

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah. Seperti biasa, aku bangun dan segera membersihkan diriku dari bau keringat dan bakteri-bakteri yang menempel di kulitku. Tak perlu berlama-lama mandi. Hanya dalam 15 menit saja aku sudah keluar dengan membawa hawa kesegaran. Aku melihat jam kecilku yang berada di meja, pukul 7.30 A.M. Masih pagi juga. Lalu aku mengganti bajuku dan mengecek buku yang akan ku bawa ke sekolah nanti.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Setelah sampai di bawah, aku berjalan menuju meja makan. Aku menaruh tasku di sana dan berjalan menuju dapur. Di sana ada Prof. Agasa sedang asyik membolak-balikkan nasi goreng di penggorengan. Aku mendekatinya.

"Profesor… hari ini makan nasi goreng lagi?" tanyaku sambil berjinjit melihat penggorengan. Prof. Agasa melihatku sekilas lalu kembali membolak-balikkan nasi gorengnya.

"Iya… maaf ya, aku hanya bisa memasak ini saja," dia tersenyum simpul dan terus membolak-balikkan nasi gorenganya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Lalu aku berjalan menuju meja makan lagi. Karena ku rasa aku tak di butuhkan di dapur.

Aku menunggu hampir 10 menit, lalu masakan yang di goreng Prof. Agasa datang. Prof. Agasa memberiku sepiring penuh nasi goreng, baunya yang sangat lezat itu (?) membuat aku ingin memakannya langsung. Tapi aku bukan orang yang serakus itu, aku menahan nafsuku dan menunggu Prof. Agasa. Lalu Prof. Agasa duduk di kursi depanku dan berseru,

"Itadakaimasu!!!"

Setelah itu aku mengambil sendoknya dan mulai memakan nasi gorenganya. Hening mengiringi kami berdua saat makan. Tapi teriakan anak dari luar rumah membuyarkan keheningan ini. Prof. Agasa menaruh sendoknya dan berdiri. Lalu dia berjalan menuju pintu. Dia membukanya.

"Kudo-kun, silahkan masuk dulu, Ai-chan sedang makan sekarang," kata Prof. Agasa.

Aku hanya bisa melihat punggung Prof. Agasa yang agak keluar termakan setangah pintu (?). lalu tak lama kemudian ada anak laki-laki berkacamata yang sudah siap berangkat sekolah dengan membawa tas punggungnya. Dia kelihatan sangat ceriah hari ini. Lalu dia mendekatiku.

"Haibara, ohayo, apa kabar?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis kepadaku. Tapi aku membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ohayo… Kudo-kun, aku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri?" tanyaku balik masih dengan tatapan dingin. Sebenarnya aku ingin tersenyum manis ke arahnya, tapi ada hal yang melarangku bersikap baik kepadanya. Tapi sesekali aku sering tak sengaja tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Aku juga, sebaiknya kau cepat menghabiskan makananmu itu dan ayo kita berangkat sekolah."

Aku mengangguk dan meneruskan makanku. Prof. Agasa memilih untuk berhenti makan dan mencuci piringnya. Tak lama kemudian aku sudah selesai makan dan aku membawa piringku ke dapur, lebih tepatnya lagi ke bak cucian yang barada di dalam dapur.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju meja makan dan mengambil tasku. Aku meminum air putih yang ada di meja makan tersebut dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, tempat ada seorang Conan edogawa menungguku. Aku melihatnya yang sedang asyik tersenyum sambil memandang keluar jendela. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengajaknya pergi.

"Kudo-kun, ayo kita berangkat," kataku sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Dia melihatku dan ikut berjalan ke pintu juga.

"Ayo."

Di perjalanan, hening yang mengiringi kita. Hanya ada suara anak kecil yang berlarian menuju sekolah juga. Aku mulai berfikir, bukankah aku sekarang sudah dewasa, bahkan umurku sudah melebihi angka 15. Tapi kenapa aku harus pergi ke sekolah yang seperti taman bermain anak-anak itu. Apa aku pantas berada di sana?

Sisi lainku berkata, pantas-pantas saja. Ingat Haibara, sekarang tubuhmu ini menjadi kecil, dan orang di sampingmu juga sama persisi denganmu. Jangan kira hanya kau saja yang mempunyai takdir seperti itu.

Aku menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali. Aku melihat Conan menatapku, terlihat dengan jelas di kedua mata aquanya bahwa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu ke aku. Tapi di sisi lain dia kelihatan ragu untuk mengatakannya. Karena merasa risih dengan tatapan matanya yang membuat jantungku berdetak lebih keras itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dulu.

"Kau mau tanya apa, Kudo-kun?" tanyaku dingin tanpa menatapnya.

Dia kelihatan gelagapan dan kaget.

"Um… ano… aku hanya mau tanya…" katanya terpotong karena aku sudah menebaknya dulu.

"Kau mau tanya, apakah aku sudah menemukan penawar racun APTX 4869? Iya kan?" kataku asal tebak. Dia tersenyum kepadaku dan berkata,

"Tidak juga… aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin ke aku dan teman-teman yang lainnya? padahal kita semua sudah bersama selama satu tahun lebih."

Aku berhenti melangkah dan menatapnya. Dia berhenti juga sambil menatapku juga. Lalu aku meneruskan jalanku dan menatap ke depan.

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti itu?" tanyaku balik.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi akhirnya dia bertanya lagi.

"Iya… kau sangat dingin, bahkan aku takut jika melihat tatapanmu yang dinginnya tingkat 10 itu, haha… tapi terkadang aku melihatmu tersenyum manis di depanku, tapi itu jarang sekali, aku sebenarnya sangat ingin melihatmu tersenyum manis seperti itu setiap hari."

Detak jantungku bergedup tak karuan. Tapi aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Aku meneruskan jalanku, terus melihat ke depan tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke anak berkacamata yang berada di sebelahku, aku tau, dia sekarang memperhatikanku, tapi aku tak mau melihat mata aquanya yang sangat polos itu. Aku menghela nafas. Mencoba menenagkan jantungku agar tak berdetak lebih kencang.

"Itu semua, karena kau, Kudo-kun."

Akhirnya kata itu terucap juga. Tak tau kenapa mulutku sekarang mengikuti petunjuk otakku. Tak seperti biasanya. Kenapa ini? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kalau aku terus-terusan seperti ini, bisa-bisa nanti dia mengetahui semua tentang diriku.

Aku melirknya. Dia kelihatan bingung dengan pernyataanku barusan. Huf… untung saja. Tapi kelegaanku itu sirna ketika dia berkata,

"Kalau itu gara-gara aku, berarti aku yang menyebabkan kau menjadi dingin seperti ini, lalu kenapa kau harus merubah sikapmu menjadi dingin hanya gara-gara aku?"

'Glek…' aku menelan ludah. Otakku berfikir keras agar bisa menjawab petanyaan sederhananya. Tapi kenapa tetap tidak bisa. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tau, setiap menatapmu aku ingin sekali membuang mukamu, kau terlihat menyebalkan di depanku, apalagi waktu…"

'Blep…' aku menutupi mulutku. Aku gila sekarang. Kenapa otakku berfikir seperti itu. Jangan sampai dia mengetahui semuanya. Dia menghentikan langkahku dengan cara menahan lenganku.

"Tunggu Haibara, maksudmu waktu kapan? Kapan aku terlihat sangat menyebalkan di depanmu?"

Dia kelihatan sangat serius. Aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Tapi untung saja masih ada pikiran jernih yang singgah di otakku. Aku menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Kudo-kun."

Aku menepis tangannya dan berlari kecil memasuki gerbang sekolah. Aku meninggalkannya sendiri berdiri di tengah-tengah gerbang sekolah.

Setelah agak jauh dengannya, aku kembali berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang kelas. Sesampainya di sana, aku langsung masuk dan duduk di bangkuku yang berada di pojok. Bahkan aku tak menghiraukan sapaan dari Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta. Dan tak lama kemudian Conan datang dan duduk di sebelahku. Setelah itu jam pelajaran di mulai.

Di sepanjang pelajaran di antara kami berlima *aku, Conan, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Gneta* hanya terhanyut dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang berani berbicara dulu. Tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya kan Ayumi sering bertanya tentang pelajaran ke aku atau ke Conan, tapi kali ini hanya ada keheningan mengiringi kami sampai pelajaran selesai, dan pulang.

Kami berlima berpisah di depan kelas. Aku berjalan ke arah kiri kelas, tepatnya ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku pelajaran yang berguna bagiku. Conan berjalan lurus menuju ruang olah raga. Ayumi berjalan berlawanan denganku menuju ruang kesenian. Mitsuhiko berjalan ke arah timur laut *kelasnya menghadap ke timur* menuju kamar mandi cowok. Dan Genta berjalan ke arah tenggara menuju ruang berlatih sumo.

Aku terus berjalan lurus ke depan menghadap pintu ruang perpustakaan yang berada di pojok. Sesampainya di sana aku langsung mencari buku tentang pelajaran IPA. Tepatnya mencari tahu tentang kimia. Penjaga perpustakaan bingung kenapa anak kelas 2 SD sepertiku sudah membaca buku tentang pelajaran kimia, dan itu adalah pelajaran tentang anak SMA.

"Maaf, apa kau mengerti tentang buku itu?" tanya penjaganya.

Aku melihatnya sekilas. Dia tersenyum manis ke arahku. Lalu aku kembali menatap buku kimia yang berada tepat di depanku. Tanpa melihatnya aku berkata.

"Aku hanya mencarikannya untuk kakak, apa benar ini buku kimia, kakakku membutuhkannya sekarang."

Dia mentapku bingung dia sempat mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi pada akhirnya dia tersenyum kembali.

"Kakakmu kelas berapa?" tanyanya.

"Kakak kelas 2 SMA, namanya Shiho miyano."

Aku menjawab itu hanya asal-asalan saja, karena aku malas dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan di lontarkannya nanti.

Dia tersenyum manis ke arahku lagi, dan berbalik. Dia berjalan perlahan dan berkata,

"Adik yang baik."

Aku tersenyum tipis dan kembali membaca bukunya. Saat enak-enakan membaca eh tuh penjaga datang ke aku lagi. Dia menepuk bahuku. Aku melihatnya. Dia masih tetap tersenyum seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan dia berkata,

"Dik… sebaiknya pulang dulu, sekarang sudah jam 5 sore."

Aku bingung. Jam 5 sore? Aku melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku yang kanan. Pukul 5.00 P.M. Aku menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempat dudukku tadi. Aku membawa bukunya dan berkata,

"Aku pinjam buku ini," kataku sambil berjalan keluar.

Si penjaga perpustakaan hanya menjawab pertanyaanku dengan anggukan kecil saja. Lalu aku tak melihatnya lagi ketika aku sudah berada di balik pintu kayu ruang perpustakaan. Aku memakai sepatuku dan berjalan perlahan menuju gerbang sekolah.

+ Di perjalanan +

Aku sama sekali bingung dengan tempat yang ku lewati. Aku sama sekali tak melihat orang yang ku kenal. Tak ada satupun bahkan. Aku terus berjalan menatap ke depan tanpa melihat kelilingku. Saat aku berada di tempat yang agak sepi sedikit. Aku melihat ada bangku taman yang kosong. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di sana. Aku mulai membuka buku yang ku pinjam dari perpustakaan tadi. Saat enak-enakan membaca hp di dalam sakuku begetar. Aku mengambiln hp SE W980iku dan membukanya. Di layar ada tulisan Agasa-san calling. Aku mengangkatnya.

Haibara : Moshi-moshi… Haibara di sini, ada apa Prof. Agasa?

Agasa : Ai-chan… kau ke mana saja? Sekarang sudah jam 5 lebih lho.

Haibara : Gomen profesor, tapi aku kali ini mau berlama-lama di tempat ini.

Agasa : Baik tak apa, tapi sekarang kau di mana?

Haibara : Di bangku taman.

Agasa : Baik, nanti kalau kau perlu apa-apa tinggal telfon aku ya, Ai-chan.

Haibara : Hai'.

Tut… tut… tut…

Aku menutup telefonnya dan kembali menatap buku tadi. Sekitar 5 menit setelah Prof. Agasa menelefonku. Keadaanyan sangat sepi, bahkan tak ada orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku melihat sekeliling. Tak ada siapapun. Tapi aku tak mengubrisnya. Aku kembali memandang buku tebal yang ku pinjam tadi.

Setelah membaca beberapa rumus, ada orang yang mengalihkan pandanganku. Karena sepi, suara langkah kakinya terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku melihat ke arah depanku. Mataku membulat seketika, ketika aku melihat ada dua orang didepanku. Dia mengenakan baju setelan hitam yang dulu selalu ku lihat, tapi tidak untuk sekarang, jarang sekali aku melihat mereka.

Dia terus mendekatiku dengan santai. Kedua tangan mereka di masukan ke dalam saku jubah hitam mereka. Aku tau di dalam sakunya pasti sudah ada satu pistol. Mereka adalah Gin dan Vodka, orang yang paling ku benci di Organisasi. Aku membenci mereka karena mereka sudah merengut nyawa semua orang yang ku sayangi. Terlihat senyum liciknya yang tersungging di bibirnya. Tubuhku bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Ketakutan yang selama ini ku rasakan sekarang puncaknya terjadi. Mereka terus mendekatiku dan berhenti tepat di depanku. Dan saat-saat yang paling ku takutkan terjadi. Mereka menodongkan pistolnya di samping pelipisku, ya kiri dan kanan pelipisku. Badanku semakin bergetar, dan akhirnya Vodka angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sherry?" tanyanya sambil mengembangkan senyuman liciknya.

Aku tak menjawab. Tapi, tak biasanya. Biasanya kan Gin yang memulai pembicaraan tapi kenapa kali ini Vodka yang memulainya?

Bibirku bergetar karena mereka makin menekankan ujung pistolnya ke pelipisku. Dingin dan menakutkan. Seperti tatapanku pada teman-temanku. Aku menahan rasa takutku itu dengan menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang.

"Ikut aku, Sherry, Gin bawa dia ke mobil."

Terbalik, kenapa mereka seperti itu. Aku bingung dengan semua ini, kenapa semuanya jadi terbalik sepeti ini. Lalu pada akhirnya aku di seret menuju mobil mereka. Mereka memaskukan aku ke dalam kursi penumpanganya, dan Gin ikut duduk si sampingku. Vodka duduk di bangku penyetir dan sekarang dia menancapkan gasnya. Hening mengiringi kita sesaat dan Vodka memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Kau tau di mana tempat si profesor tua itu, Sherry?"

Aku hanya bisa menggertakan gigiku dan menatapnya sinis. Dan tak lama kemudian mobil berhenti di depan rumah Prof. Agasa. Vodka turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kursi penumpang. Dia menunduk dan menatapku dengan senyuman yang semakin mengembang.

"Kau mau ingin tetap duduk di sini menunggu aku menyeret mayat si tua itu keluar atau kau melihatnya langsung ku bunuh?"

Aku menatapnya sinis. Aku makin membencinya.

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukan itu, Vodka."

Dia tetap tersenyum. Dan dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tak mau repot menyeret si tua itu, karena aku tau, dia akan jadi lebih berat. Hm… kalau begitu biar dia saja yang melihat kau ku bunuh, jadi tolong keluarkan dia Gin."

Gin menyeretku keluar. Dan masih tetap menaruh moncong pistolnya di pelipisku. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Vodka mengarahkan pistolnya ke pintu rumah Prof. Agasa. Dan dia melepaskan satu tembakan.

'Duor…'

"Siapapun yang ada di dalam… keluarlah."

Vodka berteriak tanpa takut orang lain mendengarnya. Tapi di sini tak ada orang berlalu-lalang sama sekali, jangan-jangan mereka berdua sudah membunuh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di tempat ini. Oh… Kami-sama, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Jangan… kau jangan keluar profesor."

Aku berteriak sekuat tenagaagar Prof. Agasa mendengarnya. Tapi setelah aku berteriak Gin membungkam mulutku. Sial… kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini.

Dan ku lihat dengan jelas. Pintu rumah Prof. Agasa terbuka perlahan. Di sana bukan Profesor yang keluar, melainkan si anak kacamata itu. Gawat… kenapa harus kau. Conan jangan teruskan itu, jika kau keluar, kau akan mati. Aku tak mau melibatkan orang lain lagi. Aku tak mau melibatkan orang yang ku sayangi lagi. Jadi tolong masuklah ke dalam.

Sekarang tubuh Conan berada di depan pintu. Conan tersenyum licik ke arah Vodka. Dan tentu saja Vodka membalas senyuman licik itu dengan senyuman licik yang lebih menakutkan lagi. Vodka mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah kepala Conan. Aku mencoba memberontak, tapi tangan Gin yang menakutkan itu terus menggenggam lenganku dengan keras.

Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan. Perlahan Vodka menekan pelatuk pistolnya. Semakin menekan dan menekan. Aku menutup mata, takut aku melihat langsung orang yang diam-diam ku sayangi dan ku cintai itu meninggal karena terkena peluru pistol. Dan saat-saat itu datang dengan cepat.

Aku mendengar suara pistol menggema di telingaku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Air mataku perlahan jatuh dan tubuhku melemas. Gin membiarkan aku terduduk di bawah sambil menutupi wajahku. Menutupi wajahku karena aku sekarang menangis. Aku belum siap melihat mayat orang yang ku sayangi itu di penuhi dengan darah segar. Belum siap dan sampai kapanpun akan belum siap.

Saat isakku terdengan dengan jelas di telinga Gin dan Vodka, aku mendengar seruan lain. Seruan dari suara Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta.

"SURE PRICE… TANYOOBI OMEDETO HAIBARA-CHAN!!!"

Perlahan tapi pasti. Aku membuka tangan yang menutupi wajahku. Di sana masih ada Vodka yang menggengam pistolnya. Tapi di ujung pistolnya ada tulisan 'SURE PRICE'. Aku hanya bisa cengo melihat mereka. Pintu rumah yang tadi terbuka setengah sekarang terbuka lebar. Dan di tengah-tengah pintu ada Ran dan Prof. Agasa sedang membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin angka 8. Aku semakin tak mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi kecengoan dan kebingunganku buyar ketika Conan bertanya padaku.

"Haibara… kau menangis ya?"

Aku baru ingat kalau air mataku baru saja mengalir. Tapi dia belum mati ya. Aku semakin bingung dengan semua ini. Lalu aku mendongkakkan wajahku untuk melihat Gin, dan apa yang terjadi. Yang ku kira Gin itu sebenarnya bukan Gin, melainkan Yukiko kudo atau ibu Shinici. Dia tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Ternyata kau bisa menangis juga ya, Ai-chan."

Mukaku langsung memerah ketika dia mengatakan itu. Perlahan aku menoleh ke arah Vodka, dan benar apa yang ku duga. Dia bukan Vodka asli, melainkan Yusaku kudo, atau ayah Shinici. Dia juga tersenyum denganku.

"Maaf kerena telah membuatmu menangis, Ai-chan."

Mukaku berubah menjadi merah semerah tomat. Aku menunduk malu karena sempat menangis, apalagi aku menangis di depan keluarga Kudo. Ampun… malu abis aku. Perlahan aku melihat ada langkah kaki yang mendekatiku. Aku sedikit mendongkakkan kepala. Di depanku tepat, di sana ada Conan yang tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangan.

"Kau menangis beneran ya, Haibara, sungguh aneh. Tapi tak apa sih, itu kewajiban setiap cewek untuk menangis sepuasnya. Sekarang kau mau tetap duduk di sini atau ikut berpesta memperingati hari ulang tahunmu."

Tunggu dulu. Hari ulang tahun? Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa. Sedangkan kenapa mereka bisa tau hari ulang tahunku. Mereka tau dari mana. Lalu kenapa kode namaku bisa di ketahui oleh Yusako-san. Aduh… mereka sudah gila semua. Tapi… baiklah, sekali-kali aku bersenang-senangkan nggak apa.

Aku meraih uluran tangan Conan. Aku berdiri dan berjalan bergandengan dengan Conan memasuki rumah Prof. Agasa. Kami semua ikut masuk dan berpesta di dalam. Ran yang dari tadi membawa kuenya sekarang dia menaruh kuenya di meja. Conan menyuruhku untuk mendekat ke Ran. Aku menurut.

"Panjatkan do'amu Haibara-chan," kata Ran sambil tersenyum manis ke aku.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menggengam kedua tanganku. Di dalam hati aku mulai membacakan do'a yang selama ini sering ku katakan waktu di gereja.

'Aku berharap semua orang yang ku sayangi bisa bahagia untuk selama-lamanya' do'aku yang pertama.

'Aku berharap aku bisa meneruskan hidupku bersama teman-temanku tanpa mendapat gangguan dari Organisasi Jubah Hitam' do'a ke duaku.

'Dan aku berharap, suatu saat aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku ini kepada Shinici kudo atau Conan edogawa' do'a ku yang terakhir.

Aku membuka mata dan meniup lilinnya. Semua bertepuk tangan dan Ayumi mendekatiku.

"Waktunya bermain, Haibara-chan."

Aku di tarik Ayumi menuju belakang rumah. Yang lainnya pun mengikuti kami berdua dari belakang. Sesampainya di sana, sudah ada panggung kecil yang sudah di hiasi dengan hiasan-hiasan ulang tahun. Ayumi tetap menarikku sampai aku naik ke atas panggung dan menghadapkanku dengan microfon. Aku menatapnya heran. Dan dia tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Kau bisa bernyanyi kan, Haibara-chan?"

Aku gugup. Menyanyi? Dalam hidupku saja aku belum pernah bernyanyi. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku di paksa untuk bernyanyi? Ayolah Kami-sama, jangan mempermalukan aku di depan semua orang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Bernyanyi? Aku tak bisa."

Semua orang sweatdrop mendengar pernyataanku. Conan berjalan ke arah panggung dan menaikinya. Dia berhenti tepat di samping kananku.

"Kau bisa, Haibara, aku pernah medengarmu bernyanyi kok. Dan suaramu itu lumayan untuk di dengar lho."

Aku tau dia berbohong. Memangnya dia kenal aku sejak kapan. Baru-baru satu tahun ini kan? Kenapa dia jadi sok kenal begini. Huh… menyebalkan, kalau sekarang nggak ada kedua orang tuanya, pasti sekarang aku sudah menonjoknya karena sok kenal.

"Jadi bagaimana, Haibara-chan?" tanya Ayumi.

Aku menelan ludah. Menghela nafas, mecoba untuk menenangkan jantungku yang sekarang sudah berdetak tak karuan karena gugup. Jujur, aku memang menyukai musik, tapi aku hanya mendengarkannya saja, aku tak pernah bernyanyi.

"Kau mau mempermalukan ku ya, Ku… maksudku Conan?"

Aku melihatnya sinis dengan tatapan dinginku seperti biasa. Gaya coolnya hilang karena takut dengan tatapanku. Di cengar-cengir dan menepuk bahuku.

"Kau bisa, Haibara, bagaimana kalau kau menyanyikan lagunya Sayuri iwata yang thank you for everything, itu lagu kesukaanmu kan?"

Tunggu dulu. Dari mana dia tau lagu kesukaanku. Apa aku pernah memberi tahunya. Nggak… nggak pernah. Atau jangan-jangan dia sengaja mencari tau tentang diriku. Hey-hey… Haibara… kau jangan berharap seperti itu, ingat, dia sangat mencintai Ran.

"Baiklah, Conan, aku akan bernyanyi lagu itu, tapi ada satu syarat."

Aku tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Conan malah asyik sweatdrop dan Ayumi memasang wajah penuh tanya.

"Apa syaratnya, Haibara?"

Akhirnya dia menanyakan itu. Hal yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu. Aku sangat ingin mengetahuinya, apa dia bisa bermain gitar? Seingatku di lagu kesukaanku itu hanya ada 4 alat musik. Piano, gitar, biola dan drum. Bagus, tepat sekali, nanti aku akan memainkan pianonya dan Ayumi memainkan biolanya. Dia kan hebat dalam bermain biola. Lalu gitarisnya Conan dan terkahir drummernya Genta. Semoga saja dia bisa. Tapi Mitsuhiko bagaimana? Sudahlah lupakan saja.

"Kau harus mau bermain gitar, Conan, dan kau Ayumi, kau mau kan bermain biola mengiringi aku bernyanyi?"

Conan cengar-cengir. Ayumi tersenyum manis.

"Kau gila ya, Haibara, aku kan nggak bisa bermain gitar."

Akhirnya dia mengakuinya. Sekarang aku akan balas dendam dengannya.

"Kau bisa bermain gitar, Conan."

Sekarang aku sudah membalikkan keadaan. Conan semakin menatapku takut karena aku terus menatapnya sinis. Dan seruan Ayumi membuyarkan semuanya.

"Baiklah… aku mau bermain biola, Conan-kun… kau mau kan bermain gitar?"

Terima kasih Ayumi. Kau telah membantuku mempermalukan si anak kacamata ini. Khu… khu… khu… menyenangkan sekali bisa mempermainkannya.

"Baiklah… aku akan bermain gitar sebisaku, lalu siapa yang mau ngedrum?"

Aku melihatnya dan kembali menatap segerumbulan orang yang sedari tadi melihat perdebatan kami bertiga di panggung. Aku melihat Genta dengan tatapan dingin. Dia kelihatan ketakutan.

"Jangan suruh aku, Haibara-chan."

Benar apa yang ku duga. Dia ketakutan. Terdengan dengan jelas di telingaku bahwa suaranya bergetar. Aku tersenyum licik ke arahnya.

"Kau mau kan, Genta?"

Mitsuhiko tersenyum dan menarik Genta menuju panggung. Baik, terima kasih Mitsuhiko, kau memang berguna. Sekarang semuanya sudah di atas panggung.

"Kita mulai, aku akan memainkan pianonya."

Semuanya berjalan lesu ke arah alat musik yang akan di pakai. Kecuali aku dan Ayumi, aku merasa bersemangat sekali karena aku sudah bisa menguasai keadaan. Ayumi mungkin sangat senang karena bisa tampil satu panggung dengan Conan.

Mari kita mulai. Semua sudah siap di tempat masing-masing. Aku mengisyaratkan Conan agar memainkan gitarnya setelah aku menekan beberapa nada di piano. Dan,

Suara pianoku berbunyi bersamaan dengan berbunyinya gitar Conan. Kami memainkannya dengan tenang.

Akenai yo nado nainante uso de

Hitori de ikite ikeru to omotta

Kimi no egao wa itai hodo shimikomu

Suteta hazu no shinjiru kokoro ni

Shiranai furi wo shite kureta kimi no

Yasashisa zenbu uketometai

So thank you for everything ima ugokidashita

Todokete hoshii yo wasureranu kono omoi

So I can't forget everytime kasane awasete hajimaru

Arigatou my best friend soba ni itekureru yuuki

Sekarang perpaduan antara gitar, piano dan drumnya terdengar. Kalau soal biola sekarang belum ada.

Kimi to deatta yuuyake kaerimichi

Hitori janaitte omoi hajimeta

Arigatou wo kureta kimi no egao ga

Mabushi sugeite me wo tojite koboreta

Shinjiru koto wa yowasa nanka janai

Ima kono tokimeki hanashitakunai

So thank you for everything koko kara kawari hajimeru

Massugu na michi nado nai to kidzuita tsuyosa mitsuketa

So I can't forget everytime tsunaidara hanasanai de

Arigatou my best friend issho ni aruite yukeru

Sekarang semua perpaduan alat musik terdengar. Mulai dari piano, biola, gitar dan drum.

So thank you for everything yume no owari wa

Itsumo onaji basho de kieru to shite mo

So I can't forget everytime itsumo hitori janai

Arigatou my best friend itsumo kimi ga ita ne

Itsumo kimi ga ita ne

Suara piano yang ku mainkan lebih terdengar dari pada gitar dan drumnya. Dan itu lah akhir dari permainan kami.

Semua bertepuk tangan. Dan kami turun dari panggung. Sungguh kali ini aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Baru kali ini ulang tahunku di rayakan seperti ini. Meskipun di sampingku tak ada nee-chan, okaa-san maupun otou-san, tapi semua ini sudah cukup bagiku. Mereka semua seperti keluargaku sendiri. Aku melihat Conan, sekarang dia sedang tersenyum. Senyuman yang sombong yang biasa dia perlihatkan setelah menyelesaikan masalah-masalah yang dia hadapi.

"Permainan gitarmu bagus juga, Ku… maksudku Conan."

Dia mengembangkan senyum sombongnya lebih tinggi lagi. Baiklah, ku akui, sekarang dia kelihatan sangat tampan di depanku. Mukaku merona karena aku terus menatapnya. Menatapnya tanpa berkedip sekalipun *lebaynya mulai*. Tapi lamunan itu sirna ketika dia menanyaiku.

"Haibara, mukamu merah… kau sakit ya?"

Setelah dia mengatakan itu semuanya melihatku. Aku menutupi mukaku dan berbalik, agar mereka semua tak mengetahui rona merah di pipiku.

"Tidak juga… hanya saja aku…"

Aku tak meneruskan perkataanku. Aku tau mereka semua bingung dengan kelakuanku sekarang. Tapi itu yang membuatku senang berada di sebelah mereka. Mereka terkadang kelihatan dewasa tapi terkadang juga kelihatan seperti ini, seperti anak kecil.

"Hanya saja apa, Haibara-chan?"

Kelihatan dari suara Ayumi, dia sangat penasaran sekali. Setelah menenagkan jatungku yang berdetak tak beraturan dan menghilangkan rona merah di pipiku, aku berbalik. Aku tersenyum semanis-manisnya, mereka melihatku dengan tatapan makin aneh.

"Aku hanya senang kalian mau menggantikan nee-chan, okaa-san dan otou-san."

Semuanya tersenyum. Dan pada akhirnya kami tertawa bersama-sama.

+ Malam hari +

Semua sepakat bahwa hari ini akan tidur di rumah Prof. Agasa demi memperingati ulang tahunku. Aku senang hari ini, bahakan bukan senang lagi, melainkan sangat senang.

Kami semua sudah berada di tempat tidur masing-masing. Teman-temanku plus Conan tidur di kamarku, Ran tidur di kamar tamu, Yukiko-san dan Yusaku-san tidur di kamar Prof. Agasa, sedangkan Prof. Agasa tidur di ruang kerjanya.

Semuanya sudah terlelap di alam mimpinya. Tapi tidak untuk aku. Aku sekarang masih berada di balkon kamarku. Melihat ke atas langit yang di penuhi bintang. Angin musim semi sudah mulai terasa malam ini. Angin itu berhembus pelan mebelai rambut coklat ke merahanku. Aku tersenyum tipis sambil membayangkan wajah nee-chan, okaa-san dan otou-san. Lamunan itu buyar ketika ada orang yang menepuk bahuku.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat orang yang menepuk bahuku. Dan apa sekarang yang ku lihat, si anak kacamata itu lagi. Matanya masih sipit, terlihat sekali kalau habis bangun tidur. Dia menguap dan pada akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Huah… Haibara… kau tak tidur? Sudah malam lho."

Aku kembali menatap ke arah langit, dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tak ngantuk, Kudo-kun, kau sendiri kenapa bangun?"

Dia berjalan ke depan dan duduk di sebelahku. Dia ikut-ikutan melihat ke langit.

"Aku bangun karena aku ingin minum, tapi sebelum aku ke dapur, aku sudah melihat dirimu di sini, aku yang pertama ingin ke dapur nggak jadi ke sana karena melihatmu di sini sendiri."

Aku menghela nafas. Jeda sebentar dan tentunya hening. Pada akhirnya aku angkat bicara.

"Oh… jadi kau mau menggangguku ya?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke aku. Dia kelihatan bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Mengganggu? Aku tak bermaksud begitu kok."

Dia kembali memandang ke atas. Angin malam musim semi berhembus lagi, karena tak memakai jacket aku jadi kedinginan karena sudah berlama-lama berada di luar tanpa membawa selimut.

"Brr… dingin juga."

Conan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Dia kembali menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu pada akhirnya dia tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia lalu berbalik dan berlari kecil kembali ke kasur lipatnya.

Aku memandangnya bingung. Tapi pada akhirnya aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke atas langit lagi. Tak lama kemudian aku merasa ada yang menutupi tubuhku. 'Hangat' itulah yang ku rasa. Lalu tiba-tiba si anak kacamata itu ikut duduk di sampingku lagi. Dia juga menutupi dirinya dengan benda yang membuatku hangat itu. Ya, dia memberiku selimut.

"Sekarang tidak lagi kan?"

Dia tersenyum manis ala Conan, bukan ala Shinici yang selalu tersenyum sombong. Karena melihat senyumannya, mukaku kembali merah. Dia agak bingung dengan kelakuanku.

"Haibara… kau sakit?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. Tapi rona merah di wajahku semakin merah ketika aku melihat wajahnya yang kelihatan mengkhawatirkan ku.

"Aku hanya merasa senang."

Dia kelihatan bingung.

"Kenapa dari tadi senang?"

Aku mengalihakan pandanganku untuk menatapnya. Dan semua yang selama ini ku sembunyikan akan ku ungkapakan semuanya sekarang. Tentang senyumanku, kebaikanku dan tentang… perasaanku. Aku akan mengungkapkannya malam ini di bawah langit yang penuh bintang.

"Kudo-kun… jawablah jujur ya."

Aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Dia agak blushing sedikit, tapi itu tak lama.

"Apa?"

Dia kelihatan ketakutan plus penasaran.

"Kalau saja aku sudah menemukan penawar racun APTX 4869, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuatnya terkejut dan bingung. Lalu pada akhirnya dia kembali tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyum ala Shinici.

"Meninggalkanmu? Sepertinya tidak, kau kan partnerku, Haibara."

Aku tetap tersenyum menanggapi jawabannya. Dia terlihat jujur kali ini.

"Apa kau menganggapku sebatas partner kerja saja, Kudo-kun?"

Dia menatapku bingung lagi. Dan dia menghela nafas.

"Kalau itu… aku juga tidak tau."

Aku tetap tersenyum meski sebenarnya hatiku sudah agak kecewa dengan tanggapannya.

"Aku tau, jika kau kembali menjadi Shinici, kau pasti akan segera mendapatkan cinta pertamamu, kau pasti senang."

Aku tetap tersenyum sambil menunggu tanggapannya. Dia ikut tersenyum juga.

"Sebagian mungkin aku mempunyai harapan, tapi sebagian lagi harapan itu hilang, karena mungkin saja hatinya sudah mengalih ke hati orang lain."

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba menahan rasa sakit di dadaku ini. Dan mencoba menahan air mataku yang sudah berada di pelupuk mataku.

"Kau tau, dia tetap menunggumu sampai kapanpun, kau akan segera mendapatkan cintamu itu."

Dia menatapku dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang.

"Terima kasih, Hiabara."

Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi… jika aku tak menemukan penawarnya, itu akan menjadi sulit lagi, Kudo-kun."

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan kaget.

"Jika seperti itu, aku tak akan memusuhimu, itukan sudah takdir jika kau tak bisa menemukannya."

Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Sekarang, apa kau bisa menceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu, Haibara?"

Aku mengguk kecil.

"Pertama aku akan bercerita tentang takdirku jika aku sudah bisa kembali ke tubuh semula ku."

Dia menatapku serius.

"Jika aku menemukan penawarnya dan kembali menjadi dewasa, aku akan mengejar cinta pertamaku, meskipun aku tau, aku tak akan mendapatkannya."

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda dia bingung.

"Siapa cinta pertamamu?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan.

"Sekarang dia berada dekat dengaku… paling dekat… dan dekat sekali."

Aku tau sekarang dia kaget. Sangat kaget bahkan. Itu karena aku melihat sekilas tubuhnya yang bergetar dan matanya yang membulat.

"Kau… menyukai… a… aku… Haibara?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. Dan pada akhirnya semua beban di tubuhku seakan hilang. Tubuhku menjadi ringan. Air mataku mulai mengalir melewati pipiku. Conan masih syok dengan pernyataanku. Akhirnya aku angkat bicara.

"Maafkan aku, Kudo-kun, aku tak bisa menahan diri."

Aku menghapus air mataku dan kembali menatapnya dengan senyuman manisku.

"Kau tak usah susah payah memikirkan kau memelih aku atau Ran, itu tak usah, karena aku tau, jika kau memilihku, itu hanya untuk balas budi karena aku telah membuatkan penawar racunnya, dan kau memilihku tanpa ada rasa cinta padaku, aku tak mau mendapatkan itu."

Air mataku mengalir lagi. Dia mentapku sedih karena dia melihat langsung aku mengeluarkan air mata ini. Perlahan tangan kecilnya mendekati tubuhku, dan dia memelukku.

"Haibara… aku minta maaf ya, jika selama ini kau tersakiti hanya karena aku."

Aku menggeleng pelan di dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tak salah, Kudo-kun, semua ini aku yang salah, kenapa aku harus menyukai orang yang jelas-jelas tak akan membalas cintaku."

Dia makin mempererat pelukannya. Dia mengelus-elus rambutku dengan pelan.

"Setiap orang di perbolehkan jatuh cinta, Haibara, kau jangan menyesali semua itu, jika kau tak akan mendapatkannya nanti, tapi sekarang kau akan bisa."

Aku berhenti menangis dan mencoba mencerna kata-katanya. Dan tak lama kemudian aku tersenyum kecil di dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Jadi… kau memperbolehkan aku, Kudo-kun? Tapi apa kau menerimaku karena kasihan atau karena kau mencintaiku?"

Aku merasakan jantungnya bertedak lebih kencang menghela nafas.

"Kalau itu…" dia makin mempererat dekapannya, "Mungkin akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan hal yang sama, Haibara, karena hampir setiap hari kita berangkat sekolah berdua, mengerjakan PR berdua dan yang terakhir selalu bermain berdua, dan yang paling membuatku peka terhadap rasa ini adalah ketika kau tersenyum bebas tanpa paksaan."

Air mataku kebali mengalir setelah dia menjelaskannya. Tapi senyumanku selalu terpasang meskipun aku menangis.

"Arigatou… Kudo-kun, aishiteru."

Dia melonggarkan dekapannya dan menatapku.

"Doitashimashite, Ai-chan, aishiteru yo."

Lalu kami tersenyum bersama dan kembali berpelukan. Aku senang karena dia memberiku peluang untuk mendapatkan sedikit cintanya. Meskipun aku tau, aku tak akan mendapatkannya selamanya, tapi aku masih bersyukur karena rasa yang selama ini aku pendam akhirnya terbalaskan juga.

Aku senang di ulang tahunku yang ke delapan sebagai Ai Haibara dan ulang tahunku yang ke delapan belas sebagai Shiho Miyano ini mendapatkan hadiah dan kejutan terbaik. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada mereka, karena mereka masih memperhatikanku meskipun aku sering mencampakkan mereka. Dan ku akui, ini adalah hari ualng tahun paling meriahku yang pernah ku rasakan.

^_OWARI_^

Hua… capek juga nulis sebanyak ini. Tapi yang penting aku bisa seneng dan tambah semangat lagi membuat fic. Aku mau berterima kasih kepada orang-orang yang telah menyemangatiku untuk terus membuat cerita. Special thanks buat MelzZz-san dan Zero-san, aku berterima kasih banget karena sudah memberikan perhatian lebih kepadaku. Mulai sekarang aku akan terus berjuang untuk membuat fic *semangat membara*. Oh iya, aku mau minta maaf jika masih ada EYD atau typo. Ok kata terakhir yang mau ku ucapkan *padahal nanti mau ngomong lagi*. Jangan lupa REVIEW ya. Arigatou gozoimasu *nunduk-nunduk*. Minta kritikan dan sarannya, tapi kalau mau ngeflame jangan harap saya terima *jujur Ai trauma, Ai paling nggak suka kalau di omelin, mending memberi kritikan saja* ok kalau kalian nggak mau babak belur di hajar teman saya yang nggak bisa di lihat oleh orang biasa jangan coba-coba ngeflame saya ya *sombong amat sih* -di timpuk berjamaah ma para readers-. Cukup-cukup, sekarang Ai mau REVIEWnya saja.

**!!! REVIEW !!!  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V**


End file.
